A Bit More Than Seven Minutes
by Mortem Tempus
Summary: Harry and Draco get locked in a closet by Severus, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, and Neville... They have some fun... Ignores certain things in book seven... HPDM slash PWP... Not very well written... neither is this description... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ...


**Well I was just minding my own business when this came up...**

**HPDM slash PWP(I'm pretty sure)...**

**First try...**

**Read and Review**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Draco pounded on the door yet again, "SEVERUS YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Do you really think that is going to work, I mean, he was one of the ones who locked us in here. And locked it with some sort of unlockable charm."  
"Shove it Potter," Draco banged on the door again ignoring the raven haired teen sprawled across the wall behind him in the small closet. "Pansy, Sev, Blaise! Why the hell did you lock me in here with Potter- and work with the bloody Gryffindors!" He punched the door hard enough that Harry could hear a sickening crack, "Fuck." He hissed cradling his now busted hand.

"Idiot," Draco jumped, he hadn't noticed Potter had stood up and was standing close enough behind him that he could feel the other teen's body heat, "You're not supposed to punch doors like that. Did you spend the entire break watching bad muggle action films?"

"You seem to forget I spent the entire summer with you locked in that damn house of yours helping you and Mother sort through all the shit that Great-Aunt Walburga left lying around." Draco pouted, "I didn't have time to sneak to a muggle theater this year."

"You like muggle movies?" Harry said pulling out his wand and grabbed Draco's hand noticing that he had hit the door hard enough to dislocate two knuckles and scrape the silk-like skin off his hand, "That surprises me." The Gryffindor whispered a healing spell he'd finally mastered.

"Ouch." Draco pulled his hand out of Potter's and examined the now completely healed skin, "Thanks Potter."  
The raven haired teen rolled his eyes, "Potter this Potter that, how many times did I tell you during the summer to call me Harry." Unconsciously the teen stepped closer to Draco pressing his body into the smaller one.

"Potter, when the hell did you get so huge."

"I grew over the Horcrux hunt when I was with Severus and Hermione." He smiled lowering his head so he was level with the blonde's ear, "They had to deal with me during that damned growth spurt." Harry smiled thinking back to Ron's betrayal and Severus joining him and Hermione to find the last two Horcruxes, he chuckled remembering conversations the three of them had had about (foolish as Severus had said) muggle games.

"Oh." Draco said his heart racing for some reason, and then Harry began to suck on his throat, "P-Potter what are you doing?" He stifled a moan as Harry chuckled slightly without removing his mouth.

"Haven't you ever heard of seven minutes of heaven? And it's Harry." The Gryffindor said before snaking his arms around the blonde's waist and reattaching to Draco's pale thin neck.

"We-we've been locked in hear for m-mooorrre th-than seven minutes Pot-Potter." Draco moaned again as Harry began to run his arms over the blonde's body.

"Same principle," Harry muttered and switched to the other side of Draco's neck before biting into it.

"Ouch! What the hell Potter!"

"I told you already it's Harry." He licked the bite gently as he began to unbutton the blonde's shirt and pressed his hard-on against the blonde's arse.

Draco could feel his face set on fire, "What the bloody hell is that Potter!"

Harry growled and twisted Draco's nipple as he ripped the rest of the dress-shirt off the teen, "Harry." He then pulled Draco even closer pressing himself even more into the blonde through their pants, "get it right." Draco just moaned in response while fumbling with his pants. Harry chuckled and blew in Draco's ear, "Need some help _~Draco~_" He hissed the last word in Parsel drawing another moan from the blonde.

"Uh-huh." Harry chuckled before banishing Draco's pants along with his own clothes before roughly turning the blonde pressing together their groins drawing a moan from both of them. "Ha-Harry!"

"Finally." Harry muttered, after all it had taken over a summer and being locked in a closet but the blonde had finally said the raven's name. He smiled before attacking the Slytherin's throat drawing another moan from the blonde.

"Harry." Draco moaned again.

"Yes _~Draco~_?"

"I-I want you t-to-"

"Want me to do what?" Harry said grabbing Draco's already weeping length and began stroking slowly making the blond whimper.

"Fuck me…" The blonde whispered blushing. Harry stopped stroking and looked at the blonde who was now biting his lip.

"Are you sure Draco?" When the Slytherin nodded Harry grinned and cast a wandless lubrication charm on his fingers and reached around the blonde before kissing him gently on the lips, "This might be a little uncomfortable." He slipped his first finger into Draco's hole making him squirm slightly. "One," He muttered kissing the blonde again and urged him to wrap his legs around his waist, pushing a second finger in when he pushed the blonde against the door after he had wrapped his long legs around him, "two," he began to scissor his fingers as he pushed them in and out looking for that one spot that would cause the blonde to moan again. Suddenly the blonde stiffened, moaned, and lowered his head on Harry's shoulder, glad of the fact that Harry had taken both their weights otherwise he was sure his legs would've given up. Harry smirked into the blonde's hair and pressed where he had again before adding a third finger, "three." He continued to hit the spot gently kissing the blonde.

"Haarrrrryyy."

"Yes _~Draco~_?" The Parsel bringing yet another moan from the blonde.

"More than fingers." Draco lifted his head from Harry's shoulder and kissed Harry's nose, blushing yet again before whispering into Harry's ear as he had done to the blonde earlier, "I want you."

The raven groaned before pulling his fingers out of the blonde making him whimper at the loss, "_~Don't worry love~_ Something bigger will fill you." Harry pressed his length against Draco's arse to prove it pulling a moan from the blonde and a squeeze to Harry's waist. Smirking he moved his arms around Draco's waist he pulled him away from the door so the blonde wouldn't get any splinters. He slowly eased Draco onto him drawing a moan from both of them, "S-so tight, _~so perfect~_."

Draco experimentally squeezed around Harry's cock feeling strangely happy to have the other teen in him, "H-Harry?"  
"Yesss?" Harry answered before beginning to thrust slowly.  
Draco moaned, "Wh-what are we doing?"

Harry stilled and looked blankly at the blushing blonde before smiling slightly, "Hopefully starting something that we're going to keep doing," The blonde looked down pouting slightly and Harry chuckled before thrusting again, "Since eighth years are allowed to apparate to other places," Harry groaned as Draco clenched around him when he found the blonde's sweet spot again, "I-I can take you on a date?"

The blonde looked at him with lust-filled silver eyes, "Rea-eally?" He moaned again as Harry captured his lips in a mind blowing kiss.

"Really." With that Draco came clenching again around Harry, Harry moaned thrusting a few more times before cumming into the blonde, "Draco." He sunk down to the floor holding the blonde while pulling him into his chest.

Draco cuddled into his chest, "Did you mean it?" Draco whispered.

Harry chuckled kissing the blonde's head again, "Of course I did."

Draco looked up into Harry's eyes, "Dinner and a movie." He demanded a pout on his face.

"I'll even buy popcorn." Draco smiled and kissed the raven haired teen again before pulling away with a yawn. Harry smiled into the kiss before summoning his shirt and robe from the corner he had banished them to; he transfigured the shirt into a pillow and pulled the robe over the blond still in his lap before lying down leaving the blonde on his chest. "Good-night Draco."

"Night Potter."  
Harry slapped the blonde's arse lightly, "Harry."

~*~Extra~*~

* * *

"Do you think it worked Sev?"

"Of course it did Hermione, Mr. Zabini, Ms. Parkinson shouldn't you let them out?"  
"No thanks."  
"We can't just leave them there."

"Fine Longbottom you let them out, but I don't want to see what they did."  
"Pansy!"

"What? It's true, they fucked, admit it Blaise! And stop blushing I heard you and Longbottom the other night so shut up."

"Dear god, why did I agree to help you brats?"  
"Sev dear you're dating one of those brats."  
"Don't pout Hermione, it is unbecoming."  
"Great I _am_ the only single person in this castle!"


End file.
